Early Mornings
by Hummingchika
Summary: Its been so long but more is here well a little more - still short and silly
1. Early Mornings

1 Thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Quidditch' and sorry to flamers for not specifying that it was slash. This however also has slashy content so please don't read it if you are unable to accept Homosexuality, you should instead get on to your nearest help-line and get a life.  
  
The characters belong to J K Rowling not me unfortunately (  
  
2  
  
3 Early Mornings  
  
Every morning I wake up at 6 am just so that I can see the eighth wonder of the world -  
  
PERCY WEASLYS ARSE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Hey Oliver your awake early"  
  
"Huh oh yeah I um wanted to read something" yeah because that didn't sound stupid.  
  
"What about you" I ask transfixed by the sight of Percy stood right in front of me with a big white fluffy towel slung low round his hips, and another wrapped round his head.  
  
"Oh I said I'd help Fred with some potions work"  
  
Now that's the side no one really sees, the way that he gets up at 5:30 every morning to help yet another lazy sod that can't be bothered to do the work themselves.  
  
"Do you still want some help with your Herbology essay"  
  
"Yeah, thanks" OK I never said I wasn't an aforementioned lazy sod.  
  
He grins and finishes buttoning up his shirt. Wahay! I have been doing this for so long I can now say with exact certainty that we will have lift off in 3 minutes and counting.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" okay he's talking to me and frowning what I do?  
  
"Um no why do you ask?" oh crap this gonna hold up the grand unveiling.  
  
"You were staring at me" he clarifies pulling on his boring sensible school jumper even though it's Saturday.  
  
Opps "Oh I um" think, quick "I was thinking that your hair would look good long". Oh my God what the hell did I say that for, I mean sure I've had some mildly disturbing fantasies involving him, me and mid-back length red har but there was no need to bring it up.  
  
He looks at me like he's calculating how long the waiting list for St Mungos is but finally just smiles and turns his back to me.  
  
Oh perfect its nearly time.  
  
Yes Yes Yes, he tugs off the towel from around his waist and there it is the most perfect, stunning well proportioned slightly pale arse I have ever seen. It gets better he's bending over WOW is the only suitable word here. But then he pulls on an unfortunately baggy pair of boxers, and the most unbelievably hideous pair of trousers I have ever seen. It's bad enough that a pair of trousers that can make Percy's arse look bad even exist but the fact that Percy wears them is just plain torture.  
  
One of these days I will get Percy to wear black leather trousers that are at least a size to small.  
  
Oh well shows over back to sleep. 


	2. Tight Black Leather Trousers

Still slashy  
  
Tight Black Leather Trousers  
  
I have never in my entire live been as excited about giving someone a present as I am now, I've just wrapped up a pair of tight black leather trousers for Percy and they are perfect. I owled Madame Malkin two weeks ago with the order and they just arrived in time for Percys birthday tomorrow. I have to say Madame Malkin has excelled herself they are absolutely perfect, they've been made with a second skin charm which basically means that they will hug Percy's body in all the right places, not that Percy's body has any wrong places you understand.  
  
Okay so I admit I am feeling a little guilty about the present. I know full well that Percy won't refuse to wear them because he's just too dam nice but think of the good service I'm doing the world, think of all the people who would miss out on the sight of Percy Weaslys delicious arse if it wasn't for me. See this whole gift is actually very selfless of me, yeah right.  
  
1 The next morning  
  
Yay Percy has just finished getting dressed he'll be opening his presents any minute now, he has got to be the only person in the world who gets washed and dressed on their birthday before opening their presents but I guess he wouldn't be Percy without his little idiosyncrasies.  
  
"Hey Perce you got anything good" I ask trying to keep my voice neutral.  
  
"Oh the usual from my family" he replies with a grin holding up yet another hand knitted Mrs Weasly original jumper, I have had close experience with these jumpers, Mrs Weasly has been sending me one annually and whilst I appreciate the thought their not exactly my style.  
  
"Nice" yay he's got to mine.  
  
He opens it and pulls out the trousers. I also got him a new jumper that won't end up round his knees when he wears it. It would be a bloody waist of time if I did get him into the trousers and he ended up wearing one of his old jumpers with them.  
  
"Um Oliver, what are these?" okay he's holding them like they're gonna jump up and bite him.  
  
"They're trousers, I thought what with odd desire to wear school uniform 24/7 I'd get you something cool to wear for your birthday"  
  
"Oh" dam he's not going for it oh well time for the guilt trip.  
  
"If you don't like them I can send them back," I say pouting.  
  
"No No they're great, I'll put them on now" okay so I may be going to hell but at least he's putting them on.  
  
"Um Perce your not supposed to wear them with boxer shorts"  
  
"Oh right um okay" Ahh he's blushing he is so dam cute. I look away, to give him some privacy and partly to add to the surprise.  
  
"I'm done," he says quietly.  
  
Oh My God Percy is wearing them and the jumper and some battered black boots that add a very rugged touch to the outfit.  
  
"They look great" I manage to force out trying desperately to hold back the desire to jump out of bed and lick him.  
  
"Okay" he says bravely "I'm gonna go to breakfast"  
  
"Wait up I'll come too" no way is he getting out of my sight for the rest of the day.  
  
"Sure" he replies trying to tug the jumper a bit lower and nervously running a hand through his hair, his hair looks longer I'm not sure why but he seems to have decided to grow it a bit, not that I'm complaining it just makes him look even more delicious.  
  
"Right lets go" I say as I finish tying up my laces. Then it hits me, if we go down to breakfast that means everyone is going to see my arse. Well not my arse Percy's arse but I saw it first its mine. Oh crap all the girls and most of the boys are gonna be all over him, why the hell didn't I realise this before. There is no way he is leaving this room.  
  
"come on" Percy shouts from halfway down the spiral staircase, hey get back here but some clothes on, what the hell have I done . 


	3. Possessive Oliver

Hi  
  
I've decided to rename this fic because it's not really about early mornings anymore. So next time I upload I'll make it either 'Percy Weasly's Arse' or 'The Life and Times of Percival Weasly's Posterior'. Then in turn chapter 1 will become 'Early mornings'; this is because despite my enthusiasm for the title 'default chapter' I've since come to find this a common first chapter title. Ahh well alls fair in love and fan fiction if you wanna review please give a preference for the new title or other ideas.  
  
Love  
  
Hummingchika  
  
Possessive Oliver  
  
I don't believe it, I don't bloody believe it he's still down there he never spends this long in the common room, my … I mean his arse is gonna be black and blue by the time he gets up here. Even McGonnagal was giving him the eye.  
  
Okay Oliver take a deep breath and release the negativity.  
  
Oh how the hell can I be so stupid to send him out there in leather?!  
  
"Oh God" I groan and bury my head in my pillow just as the dormitory door opens.  
  
"Hey Oliver" says Percy cheerfully  
  
"Hi" I mutter not looking up. He's back YAY.  
  
"Are you going to come back down?"  
  
"No, you go" don't go don't go.  
  
He walks over to the door and it shuts I roll over sighing.  
  
"Arghhh"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, calm down"  
  
"For Gods sake I thought you'd gone"  
  
He smiles apologetically and goes over to his desk. Not looking not looking. Oh it's still hot.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" he asks quietly  
  
"What no of course not" it's not his fault people can't keep their hands to themselves.  
  
"Oh okay it's just you've been a bit funny today" I shake my head wow he's even hot when he's meek. "I mean if it's the trousers I really do like them but um well there not exactly my style."  
  
"That's okay" I don't know whether to laugh or cry. On the one hand no more leather arse shows, but on the other no more Snape pinching Percy's arse.  
  
"I see why you maybe wanted to see me wear something cool but I don't get why it was leather"  
  
"Makes your arse look hot" OH MY GOD I actually just said that.  
  
Oh God he's staring at me, its not like I thought he'd punch me but some reaction would be nice.  
  
"You um you like my arse?"  
  
I nod I have officially lost the ability to speak.  
  
"So you got me leather trousers because you wanted a better view of my arse?"  
  
Still only nodding.  
  
"So are you saying you fancy me?"  
  
Oh for Gods sake Percy we've established I like you now stop pointing out the obvious and say something. Thing along the lines of – 'Well that's good because I fancy you too' I nod.  
  
"Well that's good because I fancy you too"  
  
Ok now I can't even nod  
  
A lock of hair has fallen over his eye and he looks at it for a second before pushing it behind his ear.  
  
"I've been growing my hair for you" he says this very quickly and turns a surprisingly sexy shade of red.  
  
"It looks great," I say surprising even myself with how high my voice sounds. HA HA for me he grew his hair for me wohoo up yours Snape.  
  
And now we're just staring at each other.  
  
"Umm shouldn't we be kissing or something?" he asks softly.  
  
I'm back to nodding.  
  
He gets up and stands over me I gulp and quick as a flash I'm flat on my back with him straddling me attacking my mouth with his own.  
  
Wow sexy dominate Percy with a very talented mouth.  
  
I reach up to hold onto his arms for support.  
  
He pulls back, there's a sexy glint in his eye I haven't seen before.  
  
"You know," he says in a very deep husky voice "now that we've revealed our mutual attraction"  
  
"Um" I say wishing we could just back to the kissing.  
  
He leans into me and whispers his lips brushing against my ear.  
  
"You're allowed to touch my arse"  
  
Oh thank you God  
  
end 


	4. Witch Weekly

Witch Weekly  
  
Umm yep it's official I am the happiest guy in the world, every item on my list is ticked -  
  
gorgeous boyfriend prospect of actually passing my exams (thanks to gorgeous boyfriend) future as world class quidditch player (made all the sweeter by having gorgeous boyfriend to celebrate success with) oh and of course gorgeous boyfriend (did I mention that?)  
  
It has however come to my attention that nobody (apart from a brief leather trouser moment) knows just how gorgeous my boyfriend is, well that's all about to change umm I can't wait  
  
"Oliver where the hell are you" huh no he couldn't know could he? I mean what would he be doing reading Witch Weekly, nope it must be something else . bugger what have I done.  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Hello love what are you doing here I thought you had a prefects meeting?" yep okay I'll butter him up and he'll forget whatever's got him mad.  
  
"What is this all about" he says scarily calmly whilst waving this weeks issue of Witch Weekly in my face. Oh bugger maybe if I jump him he'll forget all about it.  
  
"Looks like a magazine" I say calmly as I slide my hand over his chest pinching his nipple, his body almost imperceptibly pushes against my hand but he quickly regains control and pushes me away.  
  
"Don't even try it Oliver you have no idea what I've just been though" "well Percy you have to see it the right way I mean it's a compliment" I say quickly trying desperately to calm him down.  
  
"McGonagall showed it to me" he says pointedly "'Rear of the Year' means a little less when your told about it by a person you greatly respect" ok this may not be going the way I hoped and who'd have thought you could turn that colour and still be conscious.  
  
"Come on Percy it can't be that bad, it's a great photo" ok don't think that's gonna swing it for me.  
  
"Where did you even get a photo of my arse?" He asks momentarily distracted from being mad.  
  
"Well you might have been asleep at the time" hmm don't think this is gonna get better any time soon. "You actually take photos of my ass whilst I'm asleep!" hey if he would just pose occasionally I wouldn't have to, probably not gonna use that defence.  
  
"It was just once" ok maybe not just once but its not a regular thing . ish.  
  
"So you could do it every night you still did it. My mother reads this magazine, I'll have a howler by the end of the day" he ends sighing and dropping onto the bed. "I'm sorry" no really I am "I guess I could have put a bit more thought into the scheme, I just wanted everyone to know how gorgeous you are".  
  
Ok he's just staring at me "Oliver" ohh he speaks "what does it matter what other people think, didn't we go through this with the trousers" well fine if you want to throw common sense at me.  
  
"I really am sorry I'll write to your mum and tell her it was me" " no its ok it can't be that bad hey" he says trying to put a brave face on it.  
  
I lean over and lightly press my lips to his, he whimpers softly and then I'm on my back with him pressed tightly against me. "I tell you what you can take as many pictures of me as you like and put them anywhere around school" probably gonna regret that especially if that grin is anything to by. "Hmm I'll but some thought into that" he says, ok that grin is worrying me now I'll just have to distract him. I push up against him and he's reacting in seconds lips and hands everywhere, who cares about pictures anyway I'm the only one who gets the live show.  
  
finis 


End file.
